A New Ranger
by christiansonicfan83
Summary: The prelude to all my other fan fiction stories, this one explains who the "Crimson Ranger" is. Fair warning: the main character is an OC. Just saying.
1. Alone with My Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA, the Tenkai Knights and all related characters belong to Spin Master, and the Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Brands. I own no SEGA, Spin Master, or Saban Brands characters, only the ideas for this story and the OC in it. Speaking of which, let's start!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Alone With My Thoughts**

At times, I have been awestruck by the sheer beauty and majesty of God's creation: the Earth, the Sun, and the universe as a whole. After all, according to Romans 1:20, "For [God's] invisible attributes, namely, his eternal power and divine nature, have been clearly perceived, ever since the creation of the world, in the things that have been made. So they are without excuse" (ESV). But then I thought to myself, _Who says_ this_ universe is necessarily the only one God created?_ Now, before you just scoff at the idea and walk away, think about it for a second. How can you be sure that _this_ universe is the only one that exists? The truth is you can't. But then I realized that most anyone I'd tell about my idea would argue, "Well, even _if_ there are other universes, it's not like anyone can travel between them, so what does it matter?" And that person _would _make a valid point, so I just dismissed the idea—until that fateful day.


	2. A Typical Day…Sort Of

**Disclaimer:** Let's remember, Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA, the Tenkai Knights and all related characters belong to Spin Master, and the Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Brands. I own no SEGA, Spin Master, or Saban Brands characters, only the ideas for this story and the OC in it.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Typical Day...Sort Of**

One Saturday afternoon in June, my parents had stepped out the day to run some errands—they do this often—so I basically had the house to myself. I was on my computer when I heard a knock on the front door. I found that rather peculiar, as I hadn't invited anyone to my house, nor had I been expecting any packages. Being the cautious person I am when it comes to opening the door for a stranger, I first looked through the peephole to see who it might be. To my surprise, no one was there. I opened the door and looked around, but I still found no one outside. However, just as I was about to close the door, I caught something out of the corner of my eye: a solitary package on the front porch. I picked it up and examined it. No sender. No label. Just a tag that read, "To: Tyson Brooke." Suspicious, yet, at the same time, intrigued at the find, I brought it inside, and then locked the door back behind me. Unsure of what was inside, I opened up the package as though it were a Christmas present. Once I'd unwrapped and could make out its contents, I could not believe my eyes.


	3. An Unexpected Gift

**Disclaimer:** I've said it twice, and I'll say it again: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA, the Tenkai Knights and all related characters belong to Spin Master, and the Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Brands. I own no SEGA, Spin Master, or Saban Brands characters, only the ideas for this story and the OC in it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Gift**

It was a Power Rangers morpher, but unlike any I'd ever seen before. It bore some resemblance to the Gosei morphers, but it looked more like a wristwatch than a _handheld_ communicator. At first, I figured one of friends had given it to me—they all knew that I had a thing for Power Rangers—but, as weird as this may seem, I didn't think it was just a _toy_ morpher, for some odd reason. Something seemed…off about it. It may have been due to the suspicious circumstances under which I'd received it, but I honestly thought there was something weird about it. Nevertheless, I continued to dig through the package and only found what looked like two Power Cards: one was labeled "Wormhole" and the other was labeled "Gosei Crimson." Sadly, there was no manual in the box, so I was on my own as far as trying to figure out how to use the morpher and cards. Nonetheless, I tried on the morpher, opened the card tray placed the Wormhole card on it, and closed the tray. This didn't really seem to do anything, until I remembered how the Megaforce Rangers activated _their_ Power Cards: "_(insert card name)_ card, activate!" So, I shouted, "Wormhole card, activate!" and then, in the same fashion that the Power Rangers Megaforce do, teleported directly to what looked uncannily like the Rangers' command center. _Huh,_ I thought to myself. _Now I know what it does._


	4. Where Do You Think You Are?

**Disclaimer:** Here it is again: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA, the Tenkai Knights and all related characters belong to Spin Master, and the Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Brands. I own no SEGA, Spin Master, or Saban Brands characters, only the ideas for this story and the OC in it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Where Do You Think You Are?**

Make no mistake: I had no idea how that watch teleported me there—and to this day, I _still_ don't. I was glad it hadn't teleported me straight into a brick wall! But then I realized: my parents would _kill_ me if they came home to find that I'd gone AWOL! Hence, one thing became increasingly clear in my mind: I needed to get back home as soon as possible. I first stashed the two cards I had just gotten in my pocket for safekeeping. Then, I looked around the hall, but, much to my dismay, I only frowned as I failed to find any way to get back home. Then, I turned a corner and immediately ducked behind it. _I must be dreaming, _I thought.


	5. Revelation

**Disclaimer:** Once again, Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA, the Tenkai Knights and all related characters belong to Spin Master, and the Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Brands. I own no SEGA, Spin Master, or Saban Brands characters, only the ideas for this story and the OC in it.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Revelation**

I couldn't believe my eyes: right there in front of me was Gosei briefing the Rangers on recent events. Apparently, things had been rather quiet recently. No attacks. No suspicious activity. Nothing. Jake, as usual, was practically drooling over the sight of Gia, completely oblivious to both the others' reactions to him doing so and to the good news that Gosei had brought. I just rolled my eyes. Typical Jake. After he had finished speaking, Gosei dismissed the Rangers. I made sure to stay well out of sight of them as they left: I didn't exactly want them to discover an intruder—namely, me—in their base. I last heard them talking about meeting up at Ernie's for ice cream—and ever-so-infatuated-with-Gia Jake offering to pay for hers—in spite of Troy's rather audible suspicions that things were "a little too quiet" with the Armada. As soon as they had left, I checked my _real_ watch. _Well,_ I thought, _at the very least, my parents won't get home for a couple more hours, I knew where I was, and no one knew I was even here._ Or so I _thought._


	6. A New Ranger

**Disclaimer:** I know, I know. Repetition. Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA, the Tenkai Knights and all related characters belong to Spin Master, and the Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Brands. I own no SEGA, Spin Master, or Saban Brands characters, only the ideas for this story and the OC in it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Ranger**

OK. Quick recap: my parents stepped out to run some errands, a mysterious package showed up at my door, I opened the box, I pressed a button on the watch inside, it teleported me to the Megaforce Rangers' base—I know, right?—and…well…here I am, still wondering how I got here, and with no _reliable_ way back home: I wasn't about to screw around with that watch a _second_ time, considering the last mishap I had with it. If I tried to teleport again, who knows _where_ I'd end up? Well, at least, I was sure no one knew I was here. But just then, I overheard Gosei and Tensou talking to each other.

"Are you sure he's ready?" asked Tensou. _Wait, what?_ I thought. _Who? And ready for what?_

"I'm positive," replied Gosei. "I would not have chosen him had I thought otherwise."

"But what will the other Rangers think of a new Ranger on their team?" _Well, that answers my "Ready for what?" question,_ I thought. _But still, who are they talking about?_

"In time, they will fully accept him as a new member of the team, just as they accepted Robo Knight and Orion into their team."

"But, but—."

"Trust me, Tensou. He is a strong fighter, he knows about some rather valuable allies, he is already familiar with the history and might of the Power Rangers, and—conveniently enough—he is already here." _Whoa, wait a minute,_ I thought. _So either some _other_ Power Rangers fan came here, too, or _I_ am the new Ranger that Gosei is talking about!_


	7. A New Mission

**Disclaimer:** Repetition, again! Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA, the Tenkai Knights and all related characters belong to Spin Master, and the Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Brands. I own no SEGA, Spin Master, or Saban Brands characters, only the ideas for this story and the OC in it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A New Mission**

Me,_ a Power Ranger? This must be some sort of mistake,_ I thought. _Wait a second. How can I be so sure they're talking about _me?

"And yes, we _are_ referring to you, Tyson," said Gosei. "Do not be afraid to come on out." Both taken aback and rather puzzled by Gosei's statement, I came out from behind the corner.

"So, I'm the new Ranger?"

"That is correct."

With a sly grin of realization on my face, I replied, "Wait, you're the one who sent me this morpher, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"But why didn't you just call me through the morpher?"

"If I had done so, wouldn't you have just thought the morpher was a toy and forgotten about it?"

"Good point."

"But since you have _seen_ the Power Rangers firsthand, I can be sure you believe."

"Well, I _do,_ but there's still one thing I don't get: in order to send a package to my house, you'd have to know my address, right? And I don't tell anyone where I live, so…how did _you_ find out where I live?!"

"The same way I found out where the _other_ Rangers live."

"Oh, yeah," I said as I recalled the pilot episode of "Power Rangers Megaforce." "But still, I don't think I'm ready for this."

"It is for that very reason that I know you are," he replied. **(A/N: Reference to the scene in **_**Prince Caspian**_** where Aslan says that to Caspian after the latter says he is not ready to become a King of Narnia.)**

"All right. I accept, but on 3 conditions: (1) you explain to me what you mean by 'valuable allies,' (2) you tell me how to use this morpher, and (3) you help me get back home before my parents do."

"Of course. First, as far as the 'valuable allies' of whom I spoke, you already know about them, but you have yet to meet them _face-to-face."_

"OK…but who are they? The Power Rangers who preceded the current team?"

"Yes, but they are not the only ones."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tyson, think of the most powerful protagonists—aside from the Power Rangers, of course—that you have seen on TV, in video games, in books, etc."

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, let's see, there are the Tenkai Knights, the Sonic Heroes…." **(A/N: In case you're a bit confused, let me just clarify right now: from here on in, "the Sonic Heroes" are Sonic and his friends. Okay? I call them that because (1) I like the game **_**Sonic Heroes,**_** (2) a Sonic parody series on YouTube called "Ask the Sonic Heroes" collectively refers to Sonic and his friends as "the Sonic Heroes" (you should watch it: it's **_**super**_** funny, and the humor is clean, to boot!), and (3) I just think "the Sonic Heroes" sounds much better **_**and**_** cooler than "Sonic and his friends." What do you think? Let me know in your reviews. OK. Back to the story.)**

"_They_ are the allies I was referring to."

My eyes widened when I heard this. "They're actually real?"

"As real as the Power Rangers themselves."

One word: "whoa." "So, what exactly do I need to do with that knowledge?" I asked.

"You shall be an ambassador to their worlds, using your morpher card 'Gosei Crimson' and your dimension-traveling card 'Wormhole.'"

"You mean these?" I asked as I produced the cards from my pocket.

"Yes."

"Whoa, cool. But wait a second. Did you say _'dimension_-traveling'?"

"Yes, I did. Your world, the Power Rangers' world, the Tenkai Knights' world, and the Sonic Heroes' world are all separate dimensions."

"Huh, interesting. I won't bother to ask exactly how these cards work. It's probably too complicated for me to understand fully, anyway."

"Perhaps you're right."

"Yeah. Anyway, I know how to activate my Wormhole card, but how do I get it to take me to exactly the location I want it to?"

"Well, there should be an interface on there that allows you to," explained Tensou. "I should know: _I_ designed it."

"Really? I don't see any—oh, there it is! I just couldn't find the power switch."

"Hmm."

"OK, well, now that that's settled, how do I use my Gosei Crimson card?"

"Well, simply insert it into your morpher, then say 'Gosei morpher, crimson power,'" answered Gosei.

"Nice. I like it." But then a question came to me. "Wait a second. This thing won't teleport me into a wall, now, will it?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because I wouldn't want to have to explain to my parents how I'd gotten a brick stuck in my leg!"

Gosei just laughed and replied, "Yes, that would be a problem!" It's funny: I've never heard him laugh before."

"All right, thanks, Gosei, but two final questions: (1) when will I get to meet our 'allies' face-to-face, and (2)—just to make sure—I can't tell my family or friends about my Ranger status, can I?"

"In order, in due time and no. One day, you _will_ meet our allies face-to-face, but for now, just know that you should only go them in their hour of need. It would be devastating if anyone unnecessarily discovered the Rangers' existence or identities."

"Got it. So, don't tell anyone unless someone's life depends on it."

"Yes."

"OK. Thanks, Gosei and Tensou. Until next time, goodbye."

"Goodbye," they both replied as I used my Wormhole card to teleport back home.


	8. There Really Is No Place Like Home

**Disclaimer:** Repetition, thy name is the disclaimer! Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters belong to SEGA, the Tenkai Knights and all related characters belong to Spin Master, and the Power Rangers and all related characters belong to Saban Brands. I own no SEGA, Spin Master, or Saban Brands characters, only the ideas for this story and the OC in it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: There Really Is No Place Like Home**

As soon as I got back home, I looked at my watch. _Good,_ I thought. _I'm back home._ And just in time, as I heard my parents' car pull up in the driveway. So as not to arouse anyone's suspicions, I immediately sat down and pretended to have been watching TV the entire time. As they entered, my mom said, "We're home. Anything major happen?"

"Not really," I answered. _Unless you count becoming a Ranger major,_ I thought. Make no mistake: I never have liked lying to my parents, but what was I supposed to say? Besides, according to Gosei, as far as my secret identity, my family is on a need-to-know basis, and right now, frankly, they don't need to know. Maybe someday, I'll be able to tell them, but for now, my secret identity must be just that: a secret.

* * *

**Afterword:** So, what do you guys think? Yeah, I know the plot's fluff, but rest assured: my _next_ story's plot _won't_ be! So, R&amp;R, let me know what you think, and I'll have my next story out as soon as possible.


End file.
